Days of Auld Lang Syne
by TF141Soldier
Summary: When your Old World is gone, everything is taken away from you, how far will you go for a last shot at glory?


Days of Auld Lang Syne

By: TF141Soldier

Chapter One

LOADING...

RobCo INDUSTRIES UNIFIED OPERATING SYSTEM

COPYRIGHT 2075-2077 ROBCO INDUSTRIES

- SERVER 4 -

WELCOME.

Write Entry?

BEGIN.

"Hello. My name is Arcade Gannon.

Perhaps, if you had asked me one year ago what I'd of been doing today... I would never have told you. I wouldn't have ever of known, and I always thought that maybe one day I would. As night turns to day, and war turns to peace; all it took was time to change. All it took was one woman - a woman makes a man want to live, but this one was different. In that year since, I've never seen the stars so brightly. There are sure to be times of joy and sorrow ahead, but today everything changes.

Like I said, my name is Arcade Gannon. If you're reading this...

then I'm gone."

Arcade Gannon - son of Gannon Senior and Julia Gannon - always thought of himself as an everyman, who had never wanted to become as big as he had. He always thought he would live underneath the eyes of the New California Republic - the NCR - and the dreadful Caesar's Legion, and would die that way. But he didn't. He did way more than just help change things for New Vegas, for the Mojave, for everyone.

At the year of 2281, he was thirty-two years old, strong, tall thought he did not think of himself as tall. He was a very well-built man, with a narrow, high-browed face, pale skin, and brilliantly white teeth with slightly red lips and slightly red eyelids. Arcade had his father's eyes - a dark hazel - and his mother's hair: coarse and blond, parted to the left in the Gannon family style. He always wore a grimy Followers of the Apocalypse doctor coat, white with a red cross stitched into the pocket, a pair of jeans and his ever-present glasses; which were ringed with ghostly stains. He always wore boots, no matter what the heat of the year was as they were always decent and comfortable; resting at a 45-degree angle against his hip was his traditional weapon; a high-energy plasma pistol. Arcade was undeniably intelligent, fluent in at least four foreign languages, in particular Latin and Greek; he was not particularly endurable, but his sharp senses and his excellent aim made up for it.

Arcade Gannon, thirty-two, armed and trained in medicine, and a proud Follower of the Apocalypse... missed his family.

Arcade's father was an officer; he was not of the NCR, however, or the long-lost Brotherhood of Steel; Arcade Gannon was with the Enclave. The man's true name was Theo Gannon, but his nickname was not known by much more than Gannon Senior; he was a Captain. He looked a lot like his son, in that aspect; his shoulders were placed well, he was well-built, handsome with heavy black hair, and like his son, always carried on his glasses. Arcade's father was always very calm and very patient, but there was something about him. A great, weary sadness hung about him; almost like a burden. As if a part of him had been taken away when he joined the Enclave; that great, powerful force.

Who were the Enclave? Not many knew about them, all except for those who existed in the 2240's. But in that time before, they were the most powerful, menacing, intelligent, brutal, technologically advanced group that ever existed in the Wastes. They were perhaps believed to have descendants from the actual U.S. Government - the Government that had been there before the bombs fell. Before the Great War. Before the Mojave - in a time Gannon knew nothing about. But if you were to ever cross an Enclave soldier, any hardened man or NCR Officer would of trembled. Always equipped with a pulsing plasma rifle - cool to the touch, surprisingly light, corrosive, and deadly - ready to fire, a sturdy piece of Tesla armor, and a permanent scowl... they were not a force to be reckoned with. They were of good intentions, but brutal nature. The leaders were paranoid and brutal, expert terrorists.

However, not everyone was of the same demeanor. That was Gannon's father - someone who had an undying loyalty to the Enclave, but who had gestures of kindness instead of the Enclave's gestures of cruelty.

Gannon Senior was stationed at Enclave center Navarro.

Navarro in itself wasn't particularly special. The Enclave had a particularly deadly weapon - it was a pulsing presence that would soar over the skyline in balletic precision; they were called Vertibirds. They represented Pre-War helicopters; modeled after UH-60 Blackhawks, with full armanent racks - rarely used - and rigged for night recon. Navarro was a refueling station for said Vertibirds.

Made as an irregular trapezium, Navarro was big and wealthy in fuel and caps; there were entire bunkers full of weaponry and treasure and armor that modern day scavengers would never have been able to crack open. A good portion of Navarro was used for the Vertibirds - as that was its purpose. The fuel came from repowered gasoline generators, all run by carefully calculated lithium cells and nuclear cells - the Vertibirds would land on wide, steel platforms; the soldiers would patiently wait as the engineers and technicians would load the fuel into the system. Once the resupply detail was done, the Enclave soldiers could be able to stock up on any supplies needed; food, clothing, weapons, medicine, armor, whatever they needed. Navarro was ready for war - therefore, it was an ideal location for an Enclave hideaway and secondary base of operations.

The main center of said operations ran in Navarro underground; buried underneath fifty feet of rock, it was made out of an old underground bunker that was gutted to the last lightbulb. Once the Enclave discovered Navarro and took control of it, the elected Congress finally decided to renovate the location; eventually, it was turned into a professional state of business. It housed all the electricity, heat, and water supplies for Navarro.

Navarro was divided into four sections of soldiers who were stationed there. The first were the Navarro Watch: made up solely of the toughest Enclave boys and girls there. They would oversee everything, have direct contact with the Enclave government, and kept everything that happened at Navarro under their control and safety. Beneath them were the regular soldiers; they would be stationed as the Municipal Guard, and did a little bit of everything there; they acted as field medics, as fuelers, as pilots, as additional support. The medical staff healed and cleaned wounds, kept the water and food supply fresh and in check, and helped build more secure structures and housing. These med staff had particular Enclave armor: instead of the usual gray or black with Tesla coils, they would have a sturdy piece of white-coated armor with a red cross on the plate. The technicians helped with the electricity wiring, the fuel supply, and any repairs on guns or Vertibirds. Everyone was distinguishable; the Enclave Watch in their black Tesla armor, the soldiers in their standard armor, the med staff with their specific attire, and the technicians in their long, green jumpsuits.

Gannon Senior was of the Navarro Watch - and one of the most important: the Zone Leader.

Arcade was born as a mewing, little bundle out of Julia Gannon. Julia Gannon was a woman who took no prisoners, was beautiful in her own way with her dark eyes and dark hair, and always liked a good story. And although she was not an officer she seemed like one; the ponytailed Hispanic always seemed to have an air of superiority and authority over everyone. Women in the Enclave were not treated with disrespect; despite this, most women became med staff and didn't see much action. This was Julia's position, and she did it well; she cured radiation spikes, dressed wounds, cured broken bones, took care of the animals, and gave psychological help. She had met Gannon Senior - Theo - shortly after being stationed; one thing led to another, but soon the baby was inside of her and kicking; although the armor was sturdily built, it was easy to tell Julia was carrying. The delivery was painful but easy, and Arcade was about 122 days old when his life changed, for better or for worse.

This is what happened.

The Enclave's main base was an oil rig off the shore of California - that was where the Enclave started, where they slowly rose to power in the 2200's. However, the oil rig had been destroyed - Gannon Senior said he saw the explosion all the way at Navarro - the flaming debris that jackknifed into the air, spewing all of that wasted oil and hundreds of millions of dollars and precious time into the Pacific Ocean. It was said there were Enclave outposts in Illinois, Florida, Seattle, and they were predominant in the east; though it would be a long while before they became a good force to reckon with in Washington D.C., there were survivors of the Oil Rig who left pell-mell for Illionis and Seattle.

The oil rig's destruction was all the buzz at Navarro - voices rose in alert, in fear. There were soldiers who felt insecure, and even those who did not admit were obviously riddled with anxiety. So it honestly wasn't a surprise when the Navarro District Leader, Autumn Senior, led a number of troops and marched east; Navarro had been abandoned. The Enclave had no choice but to remain there until orders were given unto them; the four seasons passed once, and Arcade Gannon grew. On a particular day, January 20th, 2243, Arcade Gannon's - four months and twenty-one days old - life totally changed.

The morning that Navarro was attacked by the NCR.

It was about 4:30 AM; Gannon Senior was standing on a catwalk platform, just above the Navarro Main Base - in fact, the platform was right above the drill sergeant's office. There he stood peacefully, and for an hour before midnight, a light snow had fallen; Gannon Senior had preserved his calm. Suddenly, Gannon Senior saw... flashes of light. It was hard to say exactly what, but he witnessed little strokes of light; and then he saw more. Bending his neck low, Theo Gannon was very worried now. He soon found himself in the new President's office, under the flourescent lights.

"Mr. Pres- I mean, Davis!" Theo announced, sounding very frantic. Normally, the President would wake up at 4 AM after sleeping for a good five or six hours; this was lucky. Davis Autumn looked up to him, holding a steaming coffee cup. The president gave a tired smile.

"Good to see you, Theo. What seems to be your ordeal?" Autumn said, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"I spotted lights to the northeast, about seven out. It could of been just anything, but it seemed unnatural... like lanterns." Theo said.

Davis Autumn gave an eyebrow raise, seemingly amused by this pointless report. "I think the anything part just may be right, sir. However, if you want to make sure, send out a scout."

This was soon regretted. Theo Gannon had checked over everything; the Wastes seemed quiet. He apparently didn't hear the marching footsteps of the NCR forces - these hundred were going to face a thousand. (Non-literal, of course, but to digress...) The first attack came at 5:00 AM sharp; Theo Gannon heard a bullet. And so did various soldiers next to him; at the levelled clicks of their energy weapons, Theo Gannon Senior was instantly afraid.

He didn't even get time to raise his weapon when the explosion came. The end of the catwalk was impacted by numerous grenades from the NCR's then-new grenade rifles; Gannon Senior barely held on as various parts of metal began to tumble in jolts. Gannon Senior saw one soldier get impacted by a railing, and another just barely fell past him. Managing to grasp a hold, Gannon Senior attempted to climb up again; only for another grenade to impact the rest of the catwalk, destroying it in a cadenza of screeching metal and loud explosions and even screams. Gannon Senior just slid down onto the ground on a piece of debris, and then hurt his ankle very badly; he found it lucky that he was able to slide, as he thought this action had saved his life.

Instantly, bodies were rushing everywhere around him, as were bullets. The NCR had braved the last of the night to attack the Enclave; and it was brutal. The air stank of smoke, of fire, of blood; soldiers all around him were falling wounded, each clutching a different body part in pain. Gannon Senior instantly balanced himself on a wall, attempting to clutch his rifle; finding a magazine, he blindly fired; however, no one was to be found where he aimed it.

A man by the name of Orion Moreno was instantly by his side. Orion, then, was surprisingly handsome. He had a very well-trimmed haircut in a traditional Caesar cut, with a chiseled chin and the most vivid eyes you'd ever see; despite always quarreling over a particular soldier, Orion was loyal and tireless, there when you needed him to be.

"What the hell just happened? What in the goddamn happened?" Gannon Senior spat.

"Our guard's down, that's what - literally." Orion said, sounding very indifferent and angry at the same time. "The NCR's comin' at us from about three directions, and they took their sweet time, too. But come on, no time to sit around and mope."

Orion clutched his own plasma rifle and ran east. From Gannon Senior's peripheral vision, plasma and electricity were flying everywhere above him; soldiers were instantly stationed in the base's second story windows, the catwalks, or various positions in the inner trapezium that was Navarro; bullets and grenades dominated several buildings. Gannon Senior joined a nearby group of six, and began to fire.

The NCR was indeed everywhere; all the brown on their armor stood out from the brown on the dirt. They flew in, too many at a time, all carrying their Service Rifles and carbines and goggles. Senior capped off two clean shots; one struck a soldier clean in the leg, blasting it off, the other his head. Gannon Senior saw a Navarro captain, Judah Kreger, lift people into windows; Daisy Whitman was passing out boxes of guns and medicine.

"Everyone retreat underground or inside!" The President was screaming at the top of his lungs. That would be the last words he ever said, as not but a second later a bullet blasted clean through his nose, in a blur of red and pink. It was over too quickly. A single beam of light shot into Gannon's vision as a chunk of a building was blown off; something heavy struck him, and a piece of rock hit him right in the forehead. His head was throbbing like crazy, but soon the aforementioned Judah was heaving him unto his back - Henry was feverishly strong then - and hefting him into the Navarro Hangar.

There was a large hangar in the Navarro Main Base for the Vertibirds; that would be perhaps Gannon Senior's last stand. As soon as Judah dropped him, more and more souls appeared in his sights. They were dragging everything they could find; metal, wood, boxes, broken-down equipment, aluminum; and stacking it all by the wide entrance.

"I don't believe this." Kreger said, who was shaking his head the whole time. Instantly, his face became austere. "Keep twenty to that little blockade, and the others spread out! It's hopeless, but it just may buy us a minute. Stay close to one another and check your ammunition! Use the Vertibirds if necessary!" After these words, the throng of Enclave soldiers soon got to said positions.

The last ten minutes had been an absolute blur for Gannon Senior, and now it was a whirlwind. He counted his ammunition; enough for thirty-six microfusion cells. It wasn't much - he'd have to use it wisely and sparingly. He found cover by a tipped over table and a broken-down Vertibird wing, right next to one of the technicians.

Suddenly, all Gannon Senior could think of were two things. He wheeled into Judah Kreger, who appeared completely frightened.

"Wait! Judah, do you know where my wife and child are?" Theo announced, his voice so plaintive Judah couldn't lie. He confessed that he had seen them retreat underground. This was all Gannon Senior needed to hear; he wanted to be there for them, but this was as good as he could get. The captain put a hand on the other captain's shoulder.

"I'm utterly sorry, Theo. If it helps." Judah said, though his words were masked - the surprise of the attack had stripped his leadership away; he didn't seem to be fit to play the reassuring leader, but he tried.

"It's not your fault. The NCR fooled everyone." Gannon Senior said.

"A group of sixteen approaching the hangar! Energy weapons ready!" A sergeant suddenly shouted, simultaneously cradling his rifle and levelling it.

"Fire at will." Judah announced, grabbing his own laser rifle. The room completely erupted into sound as everyone fired their energy weapons; the plasma flew north of them and wounded many NCR soldiers. There were some who simply got back on their feet, but the strength of the weapons was too much.

This group's progress was halted by the section at the hangar; the soldiers kept a good fight. Gannon Senior saw one throw a knife all the way into an NCR Soldier's belly; Judah didn't even miss the ones he aimed for. The Vertibird idea definitely helped, as it absorbed most of the wildly shot bullets. Suddenly, Gannon Senior heard a groan - an explosion. One thought later at the right side of the hangar bore open, the wind slapping him and breaking apart into wedge-shaped debris. Judah had just barely avoided a window railing, and soon a group of nine NCR soldiers were coming in from the right as well.

A furious anger seemed to ignite in all of the Enclave soldiers; they all began to rain plasma on them, though many had run out of ammunition. Two Enclave soldiers had attempted to charge an NCR Lieutenant, but were both mauled by dual-handed shotguns; an Enclave Corporal was taken on personally by a knife.

Before Gannon Senior could think, he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and shoved against a Vertibird; despite his now-weakened armor absorbing the blow, Theo felt it rock his very spine. The NCR soldier was about to execute him personally, but soon Judah was pulling the said soldier off of him and pushed his rifle up against the NCR man's throat - in a flash, it was over. Bullets and bodies were strewn across the floor, and all that was left were Judah, Gannon, and two Enclave soldiers. The sky had begun to pale.

"Let's get going - we have to check inside the main base!" Judah shouted, distributing rounds and guns as he spoke. Gannon Senior's gun had nineteen cells left; be careful, he warned himself.

He drew a breath and rushed out into the madness; in the courtyard, those attempting to escape underground were braving the last of their ammunition against the NCR. Soldiers would execute, shoot, stab, cut, utterly destroy all who stood in their way. There were groups who held their own very well, but not until a larger force soon consumed them. Judah took a first move, vaulting over a body and firing on an NCR officer. Attention was soon diverted to them, and the four held their own against the NCR.

Gannon Senior retreated to a destroyed building and posted himself at the second floor; in the whirling gray light, he could barely focus. Every shot he capped was out of focus, every aim he took was insecure. And the NCR's soldiers seemed to never end; Gannon Senior saw Orion Moreno there, firing in concentrated bursts from his rifle. He seemed more angry than anyone. Suddenly, an explosion pitched Theo forward, and he was sliding on his belly off of the second story building; he didn't have time to think as he hit the ground, his ankle and stomach groaning loudly in the most intense pain he'd ever felt in his life. Had he ruptured something?


End file.
